Unlucky Day
by chachingmel123
Summary: Luck can tear a family apart.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Phineas and Ferb.

Enjoy!

"Doofenshmirtz evil in corporated" sang the jingle as Professor Heinz Doofenshmirtz stood and waited inside his giant apartment.

"Sir, why are we waiting?" said, Norm.

"Is it obvious, Norm?" said, Heinz. "Where Waiting for Perry the Platypus so that I can activate my machine after I tell him what it does"

"But sir" said, Norm. "Wouldn't it be far less stressful to just activate the machine instead of allowing your nemesis to know about it and plot a way to foil your plan?"

Heinz's eyes went wide until they narrowed in irritation and he said. "Yes, I could do that, but that defeats the whole purpose of having a nemesis and telling your evil scheme to somebody when you've already done it"

Silence.

"And you wonder why you can't take over the tristate area" said, Norm, low.

"What was that Norm?" said, Heinz.

"Nothing" said, Norm suddenly lighter. "I said let me brew some tea" before the robot turned around and left.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said" said, Heinz with his hands on his hips. "Just keep walking"

And that's when Parry the Platypus burst through the front door, only for Heinz's trap to activate when his feet hit the soft purple rug beyond the door.

The rug suddenly sprung to life and wrapped itself around his legs.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, I have been expecting you" said, Heinz, menacingly but than Norm yelled.

"DO YOU WANT SUGAR IN YOUR TEA!"

"Yes, I want sugar in my tea, Norm!" said, Heinz annoyed that the robot ruined the atmosphere before he said to Perry in a normal tone. "You would think he would know that by now" before he said. "Anyway." he got out a remote and pressed the large button. "BEHOLD! MY LUCKAWAYANATOR!"

The roof came down and a giant lazer came up from the ground.

"Now you must be wondering what this does" said, Heinz. "Well, Perry the Platypus, Last night I watched a game show and than it hit me" he walked to the side. "What controls the world? Can you guess Perry, the Platypus?"

The animal looked at him.

"Luck" said Heinz.

The animal continued to look at him.

"Just think about all the game shows that transform a low class person life until a millionaire simply because they got a question right" said, Heinz. "How many people can you think of that breezed through life on brains alone? Where would Apple be if they hadn't struck gold with the design for the IPhone? Where would Facebook be if Myspace hadn't driven off its viewers through its sudden aggressive marketing? Where would YouTube be without Fred Figgleborn, the first Youtuber to hit a million subs showing the world how valuable the platform could be?"

Silence.

"The point is Perry the Platypus" said, Heinz. "Luck can make or break you. You can literally lose it all in a few seconds and you can do nothing about it, so this is my answer to that"

He turned to the machine.

"This machine targets luck and reverses it" said, Heinz. "Can you imagine the amount of chaos I could invoke on the entire Tri-State area just for having its effects last for a few seconds? I plan to point this at my brother and see what happens. Eventually, I will come out and tell the world I am the master of luck and if the population wishes to reverse it, they will have to elect me Mayor, of the TRI-STATE AREA!"

And Perry glared, he knew just how bad it would be if that machine hit certain people that were key to the Tri-State area.

"Now, lets begin" said, Heinz, pressing the button only for nothing.

He turned it around and saw there was no batteries.

He must have used the batteries to power something else.

"For Christ sake!" he said, before he yelled. "NORM! FIND ME SOME DOUBLE A BATTERYS!" as the robot came over with his tea.

"I didn't hear a please" said, the robot.

"Okay, please" he said, "Can you please go find some double A Batteries?"

"on it boss" said, the robot, putting the tray down.

Thus began several painful minutes of Norm searching for batteries.

Perry decided to chew his way out and was surprised to find it was not only edible but it was mint flavoured as well.

By the time, Norm had come over with batteries and Heinz put the remote in, the mammal was free and sent a kick across the scientist face knocking the man to the ground.

The remote flew.

"Perry, the Platypus, how did you escape?" said Heinz. "And why does your feet smell so minty fresh?"

He knew what he brought but he never thought it was actually edible.

And than he noticed the remote not that far from him.

Both Human and Platypus made a run for the remote and played tug of war with it.

It went off and so did the angle of the beam due Perry trying to limit the damage as little as possible.

Norm just stood there and poured tea all over himself.

But of course, it wasn't possible to stop the machine from hitting a few people.

One man found himself plummeting into a sewer hole before running from an army of rats after being hit by it.

A lady was about to walk down the isle of her wedding, when her wedding dress suddenly caught on fire and a nearby truck of mayonnaise crashed and spilled its contents all over her wedding.

However the most severe was an entrance exam going on to a university and certain people would flunk it due to a several point gap.

By the time Perry destroyed the remote and the machine, it had made one final blast.

The blast was the worst one yet.

# Flynn-Fletcher house#

"Your so busted" said Candace Flynn, as she saw the structure in front of her.

And that's when she heard the familiar sound of her moms car closing.

"Moms home!" she said, before grinning and running to get the woman.

"Hi, Candace" said Linda Flynn-Fletcher. "Candace, I've just had this most wonderful experience in the-"

Candace grabbed her arm and dragged her to the back garden.

"At least let me, stock the groceries!" said Linda.

But before she knew it, she was in the backyard and Candace was turning her around and saying.

"Look, what Phineas and Ferb are doing."

Now a massive part of her believed the thing was gone, however when she took a look at her mothers face, she turned around herself.

It was still there.

Her mother could see it.

Linda was speechless as she struggled to comprehend what she was seeing.

The structure was massive and looked to have spikes everywhere.

Suddenly somebody must have seen them because Phineas appeared with Isabella and said. "Oh, Hi. Mom"

Phineas?

"P-Phineas, what are you doing on that thing! You and any other kid get down this minute!" yelled Linda surprising the kids as she looked pale.

They had no choice but to listen.

"What's going on, mom?" said Phineas.

"What's going on!?" said Linda as Candice was giddy. "Look at that thing! You and the kids could have been killed!"

Her reaction surprised the kids.

"Mom, it's perfectly safe" said Phineas. "We've taken every safe protocol. Most of it's not even real. You'll have to be pretty unlucky for it to collapse"

"S-Safety Protocol!" said Linda fuming. "Your 10! What cou-" before she noticed something and said. "Where Ferb?"

"He said, he needed to pick something up" said Baljeet.

And that's when they saw the beam.

The beam went into the window on the structure and than they heard some terrifying sounds.

The sound of the whole structure collapsing.

Every pair of eyes went wide in disbelief.

However before their eyes, the structure came down like God himself had pushed it down, smoke rose from it blocking their vision and by the time the smoke cleared, the mighty structure had completely collapsed.

"FERB!" Yelled Phineas.

"Phineas!" yelled the others watching him go in.

"Oh, God, somebody call the ambulance!" said Linda. "Phineas! Ferb!"

Candace was too shocked to do anything.

Phineas was frantically digging in the mess, praying he wouldn't find Ferb bloody body underneath.

One of the fireside girls finally called for an ambulance and police.

When the dispatched heard it was about Phineas and Ferb, a 30 minute trip transformed into 10 minutes, soon the whole house was swarmed.

Adults swarmed the yard and began digging through the rubble, the police began interviewing the only adult on the scene.

Phineas had to be held back.

Their father came home an hour later to the madness.

And just by some cruel fate, it was in that moment, one of the adults found a yellow sleeve poking out of the rubble.

They called some others over and they removed the rubble and what they saw was the battered form of Ferb Fletcher.

He wasn't moving.

He wasn't breathing.

Phineas had been right about the safeness of what they were building but what had killed him, had been the drop to the ground.

As soon as the body was discovered, reality itself shook.

#Reality chanber#

"What's going on?" said a fat man as the room went red.

"Sir, Ferb Fletcher just died" said another.

"What?" said, the man. "What do you mean Ferb Fletcher just died? He's supposed to be unkillable just like his brother Phineas."

"Well professor Doofenshmirtz created a machine, that flipped luck around and Ferb got hit with it" said the man. "Their invention collapsed on top of it him and now that one of the most important people in reality is dead, before their time. Reality is ripping itself apart. We're all going to die, sir"

Die?

"Well, than put him back in!" said the head.

"Sir, people don't come back from the dead right" said the man. "Reality has already registered his death."

"I don't care, just do something!" said the man. "We need his soul to walk the earth"

Everybody looked at each other, having the same idea.

They put it to action.

Suddenly the red went away and the white returned.

The head breathed a sigh of relief.

"What did you do to Ferb's soul?" said the man.

They all looked at each other and told him.

Several seconds later the man roared.

"YOU SENT HIM WHERE!?"

#Inside reality#

There scariest thing to walk the earth was a crazy smart person.

You get to a certain level of intelligence and people allow you to be as crazy as you want.

Living in a area where there were kids defying the law of reality everyday, somebody who'd eventually get interested.

And she was interested.

Scientist Jasmine, was interested in Phineas and Ferb.

Very interested.

She knew she couldn't live forever and wanted an heir but no man would come near her.

Boys that smart would be perfect heirs for her, that's why she tried to kidnap them several times but for some reason both boys had the devils luck.

She walked to the room in her house that she had set up, hoping for an heir.

Should she adopt?

As she turned the doorknob she expected an empty room and an empty bed.

However, when she looked she saw a familiar green haired boy in a single double bed.

She couldn't believe her eyes and she had to rub them.

It was Ferb Fletcher, sleeping in her house!

She slowly made her way to the bed and poked his skin, thinking he wasn't real.

Apparently that was enough to wake him up.

The boy slowly began to stir and his irregular shaped eyes, began to open his vision and it was blurry for a second before he turned to see her.

She held her breath, but what happened next was shocking.

"Mom?" said Ferb. "What's going on?"

Mom?

Oh.

Madness can make you take an opportunity very fast.

Jasmine smiled and said. "Its nothing, son. Just coming to check on you. Go back to sleep" she than proceeded to kiss him on the forehead.

Assured, he went back to sleep.

The moment she was sure he was deeply asleep, she backed slowly out of the room, where she then proceeded to grin like the Grinch once the door was closed.

She had no idea what happened but it seemed, he believed she was his mother.

What happened to the Flynn-Fletcher family?

Well, she didn't care, she turned around only to find out the art work hanging from her walls had changed into photos of her and Ferb at younger stages of both of their life.

Ferb did not have his combed but his hair was mess green like a mad scientist.

A Name came to her.

Joshua Mcbain.

Her Joshua.

She went downstairs and thought she should go out shopping for new clothes for her new son.

She never really approved of Ferb wardrobe, she had seen him in other stuff and he always looked so much better and yet he insists on wearing that getup everyday.

She purposely went down to Danville, to try and find out what was going on.

Through the whispers of the people, she heard there was an incident and apparently Ferb Fletcher had been killed in it.

From what she could piece together, they were going to bury him tomorrow, the parents of the family had been arrested for negligence but not manslaughter, so they would spend time doing community service and parenting classes and it was unclear if they were deemed fit enough to keep the kids.

As for Phineas, the boy was now afraid to touch his power tools.

No more, inventions.

The whole family had pretty much gone into deep depression.

However Jasmine was as happy as a Kite.

She finished shopping hours later and came home to Ferb watching Tv in a white bathrobe as if he never died.

"Welcome back, mon" he said.

"Im back" she said. "And I brought you some new clothes that I want you to try them on"

"Really? Okay mom" he said, and then started a round of him trying outfit after outfit on, his mother looking strangely happy about each outfit.

He could never visit Danville but his fate was tied to Phineas Flynn.

After all, him and Phineas balanced reality out.

And scene!

Review/ fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Phineas and Ferb.

Enjoy!

In the Danville cementary, the instrumental for 'God Save the Queen' danced in the air as Ferb Flynn-Fletchers body, dressed in a nice black suit was carried through the crowds.

Everybody, he had ever met, both internationally, nationally and galaxic wide was here.

Mr and Mrs Fletcher didn't have time to be shocked that their son Ferb, knew so many very unique and strange people.

They had no idea that Ferb also knew more than half the town and every one of them came together to pitch in to give the boy a proper funeral.

Phineas just sat in his seat with an angry look, angry at himself that he allowed such a thing to happen.

He always assumed he and Ferb would grow old together, not this.

This was the biggest Funeral in Danville history.

Meanwhile two towns over, Joshua and Jasmine were going through a open day at a new and expensive elementary school in town.

There was no way, she was going to allow him to go to school with normal person especially when she had gaint checks coming in that int now, she had no way to spend it.

Joshua was dressed in a suit and tie and she was dressed like she belonged in the disco era.

But as long as she had money, nobody cared.

"Students are feed to what is tailored to their required diet" said a posh looking woman, as the small group followed her through the halls "We have something for vegetarians, vegans, dieters and meat eaters. Classes are headed by some of the best teachers money can buy. When you graduate, you will be given automatic approval to our Middleschool and Highschool counterpart instead of taking the entrance exam. It is up to your child if they wish to take it. We encourage our students to succeed to the very best of their abilities. There will be no slacking off here" befor she said. "Now let's go to the giftshop. Anything in there, is something proud to be seen on your person"

They walked to the place.

"So what do you think?" Said Jasmine.

"Mom, it looks like a really good school" said Jushua talking more than he would have been as Ferb. "I would like to go here even if it is for a year"

"Great" she said. "Let's get you a school jumper, that you can wear when it's chilly. Your going to be making so many new friends"

She looked to be imagining something that was far from reality and he just shook his head and smiled.

#Two Summers later#

"Mom, my friends are here" said 12 year old Joshua who wore a purple hoody, white short, jeans and sneakers.

"Okay, have fun and make sure to call if anything happens" said Jasmine. "I expect you home at 4, where having your favourite"

"Okay, mom" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek before running out of the house to join his friends.

His friends nickname we're Sticky, John and Mike.

He liked them because they know how to take the bus and not complain ever second.

"Hey, Jushua" said Sticky.

"Hey, guys" he said, giving them all a fist pump.

And than they began to walk to the nearest bus stop.

"Which bus are we getting?" He said.

"The one to danville" said John. "Danville is the place to go when you want to have fun"

And then the bus came and they got on, they showed their passes and sat on the nearest sets.

Danville...

He had never been there although his mother visited that place often.

Apparently you can buy practically anything in Danville there, that's why his mother liked to shop there so much.

The bus ride to Danville took 30 minutes by bus and then he was told to get off the bus by his friends when they approaching a bus stop.

He stayed close to his friends because he didn't know the area, better yet, he just couldn't remember the area.

Knowledge about Locations don't carry over with a soul that receives a new body and mind, no matter how activate you were in the community.

And was it just him, or we're several people turning around to stare at him?

Could it be that they've never seen a kid with green hair before as their natural colour?

Bear in mind, he still looked very much like Ferb except his hair and eyebrows were busher and he dressed less like he was English.

Half the town went to Ferbs funeral and obviously saw pictures.

They boys soon heard heavy noise like a full on festival and ran to take a look.

Around the corner was the most glorious sight they had ever seen.

A huge giant amusement park with amazing music, food and rides.

"Woah" all of them said, before rushing in and going to the nearest token booth, where they proceeded to line their pockets with tokens like children who were high on sugar.

They waited in line for the largest rollercoaster obviously.

They ride that thing three times before going to grab a drinks and cotten candy.

It was than that a small group of girls entered the park.

"This place looks incredible" said Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, as a small group of fireside girls backed her up but than she said, depressed "But it's too bad, Phineas didn't want to come"

Silence.

Ever since Ferb died, Phineas hadn't been the same.

It was like the joy in his world had gone and he was angry at everything and everyone.

"Well, who could blame him" said one of the fireside girls. "They may not be related but Phineas thought of Ferb as his blood brother. He lost that and now that entire family is depressed"

The family had been through a lot and Isabella was still getting used to not going to the backyard every morning and not seeing anything going on.

Phineas had lost his drive to build entirely and it was so sad.

They began walking, trying to see what games to play when who to walk by them but four boys chewing on snacks and slurping on a slushie.

However more importantly a green haired boy who looked frighteningly like Ferb graced their eye sight.

There was not many things in the world that made the Fireside girls freeze like that, so you can imagine just how shocking it was for them.

Their eyes watched the boys go to the bounce house, poney up tokens and go in, having 2 minutes of fun.

"Oh, my gosh" said Isabella.

"That boy looks just like Ferb"

"He looks just like Ferb" said the others.

All of them stared in shock, waiting for the boy to come out.

And sure enough the boy did come out, he walked by them like he didn't even see them and want with his friends out of the park.

Isabella and the fireside girls found themselves following.

The boys seemed to disappear but than the girls found them again, coming out a hat shop and than they turned the corner only for the amount of people to obscure their vision.

The festival really was the worst thing for them, because there was so many tall people around and they could only get glimpses of him and anything green and rectangular shape could be easily mistaken for him.

They completely lost him and Isabella got out her phone to call Phineas, meanwhile Jushua and his friends went to Danvills mall, the same mall that both Baljeet and Buford was in, Jeremy was working at the hot dog stand as usual.

The four boys walked past the now 18 year old and Jeremy eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw a kid who looked very similar to Ferb.

He got his phone out and began calling Candace.

"Candace, you won't believe what I just saw." He said. "A guy who looks just like Ferb at the mall just walked past me at the mall"

And he was only one of the dozen or so connected people who began calling the Flynn family when they spotted Joshua.

The group passed both Buford and Baljeet, who's skin went pale and their eyes went so wide, when Jushua walked past them.

"F-FERB!" Beljeet yelled slashed stuttered.

"How is that possible!?" Said Buford.

Both of them looked like they had seen a ghost but understandably so.

By the time they followed, the boys were actually leaving, they went to the back of the mall and headed to the bus stop at the back of the store, just when Candace rushed into the Mall and met Jeremy.

"Where is he?" She said, all day, she was being sent pictures of Joshua.

"He just went out back, " said Buford, suddenly appearing from behind. "If you run, you can catch him"

"Thanks" she began to run.

She had failed as a big sister before, now she wasn't going to fail again.

She has no idea what she was going to say to him but she needed to see him with her own eyes.

She just got through those double doors into the parking lot when she saw green hair on a regularly body.

The person was midstep onto a bus.

Before her mind caught up, she was yelling. "FERB!"

She ran but the bus driver was one of those not to wait a few minutes more.

She began running but than she saw the doors close.

"FERB! FERB!" She yelled.

The bus drove off and she continued to run and yell.

Joshua turned to her and actually looked her in the eyes.

Their eyes actually met and Candace thought he would stop the bus after he recognised her but was stunned when he turned away.

He didn't stop the bus.

The bus kept going.

"Ferb?" Said Candace.

Joshua said to his friends "What's wrong with her?"

"Forget it man, she's probably some crazy lady" said John.

"FERB!FERB!" Sticky inmatated getting laugher.

However Joshua, didn't laugh along because he was wondering why that crazy girl felt so familiar to him.

Anyway Danville was a fun city.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not Phineas and Ferb.

Enjoy!

Candace could only stare as the bus vanished around the corner.

She kept pleading that it would stop.

She kept pleading that a green haired boy would appear from around the corner and run to her.

She wished this was so.

However, she ended up staying well past the malls closing time believing.

She felt something around her shoulders.

It was Jeremy.

"Let me take you home Candace before you catch a cold" he said, he had seen her.

"N-No, but. Ferb" said, Candace however Jeremy lead her to his car and put the seat belt on her while she was mumbling, he drove her to her yellow house and walked her to the door.

The mother of the house opened the door to greet them and he put her on the couch, he wrapped his jacket around her and then left, he had another one at him and he was sure she would return it back to him, later.

Even if the whole family were to look for him, the green haired teen was long gone.

So one by one, the members of the house came in, having had no choice but to come back to eat, even Phineas was forced to come back, his hair completely wet along with his clothes.

They had dinner and then Linda Flynn-Fletcher brought out the dozens of pictures she had managed to print off from the pictures sent to her about the green haired boy.

"Good lord, he looks exactly like Ferb" said, Lawrence.

"I saw him" said, Candace stunning all three of them.

"You did?" said, Linda.

"Yeah, I saw him on a bus going out of Town." said, Candace. "He looked right at me." before she said. "But the bus never stopped. He never told the bus to stop. I don't think he knows who I am"

"What?" said, Phineas.

"Why else wouldn't he have stopped the bus? I really don't think that was Ferb" said, Candace. "We buried Ferb didn't we? How is he alive? Isn't there a rumour where there are three people with the same face?"

"No, I know this is Ferb" said, Phineas stunning all of them.

"Phineas..." said, Linda.

"No, this is my brother" said, Phineas. "I don't know how he came back but every thing in my gut is telling me, this is Ferb. Maybe he's been kidnapped or he suffered a blow to his head. I'm sure I can get him away from the danger or I can ring his memory." he saw their faces. "If you don't believe me than I'll try to find him myself. I'll do it all summer if I have to"

And Phineas did look for the green haired teen all summer, every day of his summer, he would try to find him without fail, he would follow anything that even remotely looked like him.

But he never came.

Phineas wasted his entire summer on a hope that never came true.

But summer had stopped mattering to Phineas, it stopped mattering the moment Ferb died, he even spent his birthday looking for the green haired boy but he never turned up.

Phineas refused to believe he would never see Ferb again.

Fate refused to not let them meet again.

#Scene Change#

Joshua came into the house.

"How was your first day of high school?" said, his mother.

"I signed up for a few classes" Said, Joshua who had grown over the summer, he was dressed more maturely and he had his birthday a week ago so he was now 13. "One is Leisure and Tourism. We'll be going to Danville to learn history and stuff"

And his mother almost froze.

"Mom?" he said.

"Why Danville?" she said, after some time.

"We'll, me and my friends went to Danville earlier and I thought it was really cool" he said. "Its only really every Friday. We're supposed to make our way to and from Danville."

"Than I'll hire a limousine for you" she said.

"What?" he said, stopped in his chewing.

"There is no way, I'm letting you ride the bus with complete strangers" she said. "I let you go before because you were with your friends, and one of them most likely have a tracking chip put on them by their parents. It doesn't matter if you have martial arts skills, you'll be screwed if a large group of people come after you. At least with a driver, if he doesn't see you, he can call the police immediately"

And Jushua was a bit unnerved by his mom tone, she seemed so sure something would happen if he went to Danville.

His worry deepened when she gave him a mini tracking chip.

Should he drop out of class?

What was in the city that made his mother so worried about him?

Fast Forward to the Friday, Jushua made his way out of his fancy high school and saw a limousine waiting for him outside, he had met the driver and knew the license plate was unique, his mother had actually paid for him to change the plate.

He was greeted by the driver and went inside.

The feeling of the soft fabric on his behind was well worth the price.

He sent a message to his teacher that he was on his way and he ate lunch in the vehicle, the drive took 30 minutes before he was told he was here and he saw his teacher and some other students get out in their luxury vehicles.

He walked to the group and waited for the rest of the class to show up, 30 minutes later, everybody was here.

"Okay, lets do the register" said their teacher and than he began to say each person ridiculously long name and breathed a sigh of relief whenever he had a normal sized name to say

He finished and said. "Lets go"

And than they walked through Town.

He began to walk and listen, everybody else either could care less or was fascinated to see a little bit of how the poorer half lived.

They were taken to this hall which was dimly lit, and there was a stage and projector.

It was obvious this was going to be a boring, run through of the history of Danville.

In the middle of the small crowd of people, Jushua watched a man who could be his father entered the hall.

The man had neat brown hair, wore glasses and had the getup of a nerd.

When the man came up and turned to the crowd and saw Jushua, he froze, all words died in his mouth.

The man stared at him and he stared at this man.

The others teens noticed the resemblance as well.

However the man recovered and began his lecture on the wonders of the Tristate Area and Danville.

But everybody was more interesting in wither Jushua and this guy were related than the talk.

The man finished his lecture an hour late.

"Any questions?" he said.

A bunch of them put their hands up excluding Joshua.

"Yes, you" Lawrence said.

"Are you related to Joshua?" said, one girl.

"Who?" said, Lawrence.

"That's me" said, Joshua speaking up. "And no, he's not. He's not my dad or my Uncle, we just look a like"

And Lawrence stared at him.

He sounded just like Ferb!

Ferb?

Lawrence was looking at him with fresh eyes.

However nobody else had any questions.

All the kids went to walk and Lawrence felt helpless, he couldn't stop him if the teen said he had no idea who he was, and he was on thin ice as it was.

However, by this time, school had come out and kids and teens were crawling the streets of Danville.

The part of Danville that know him as one half of Phineas and Ferb was flooding.

Jushua swore people were stopping to stare at him but it must have been his imagination, after all, why would complete strangers stop to stare at him?

Did he have a kick me sign attached to him of something?

They were shown Danville's famous bakery and were treated to a spontaneous bakery song.

They walked out and went through the Danville Museum where they were given sheets to fill in, he had no idea that a red head was following him haven seen his bright green hair only briefly.

Finally they were on break for the last stretch, when he heard.

"Hey!"

He turned around just like everybody else.

However his eyes met blue eyes on a triangular body.

So familiar.

And yet.

The blue eyes went wide.

Jushua found himself running!

"WAIT!" yelled the guy.

He didn't know why he was running but he was running.

Subconsciously, his current self could see that the red head was a threat to his existence, a threat to Jushua existence.

He broke off from his group, leapt onto the street and began crossing it like a superhero, flips and all.

"Whoa" he heard from behind him.

However, Jushua could have sworn there was now more than one pair of shoes after him, he slid underneath a cart and just ran, he didn't know where he was going but somehow he found himself in a residential area that was somehow familiar to him.

He didn't know he had caught the attention of red car with two females looking at him with shock and wide eyes.

"Ferb?" said Candace in the car.

He ended up hopping their fence.

His first instinct was to go back to where he died.

He was about to jump the other fence when he was lassoed by a fireside girl and thrown onto the grass.

Was he actually getting kidnapped!?

He sent out a distress call using the tracker chip hidden in his teeth.

Than he felt himself getting dragged back slowly and he prepared to make his kidnappers life hell.

He was kicking.

"Ferb, calm down"

Ferb?

He continued to kick.

Suddenly the rope wasn't so tight, he could actually slip free.

He stared.

What kind of kidnappers ties their victim and than let's him go a few seconds later?

He sat down and turned around and stared.

Holy molly.

There was a small group of teens just like him and one older, there was two adults, one was of the boring lecture guy.

But his eyes switched to the red head.

Something about him had him staring.

Suddenly the red head throw himself at him and hugged him.

He was stunned.

"Thank god you're alive Ferb" said, the red head.

Again that name.

Finally he spoke and said. "Look dude, my name isn't Ferb"

He made everybody freeze.

"Ferb?" said, the guy.

"Can you stop calling me that? My name is Jushua" he said, shocking the group.

"Ferb its me. Phineas" said, the boy.

The name rang a bell.

"Again, you have the wrong dude." he said, "I don't know what this Ferb guy means to you but clearly a lot. I'm willing to let this slid, since you haven't asked for ransom"

"No your Ferb. Take a look around you. Don't you recognise where you are?" said, Phineas. "Your in the backyard we used to have amazing summers in. You ran here for a reason"

"I ran here because you were chasing me like a maniac." he said. "I could have chosen any place. This backyard means nothing to me"

The red head eyes went wide, and so did a lot of the kids.

"Don't take it personally, you really have got the wrong guy." he said. "Maybe, you'll find this Ferb guy one day but he's not me. Now the police will be here in 5 minutes. You can all either part way for me to get out or explain to the cops why your holding a wealthy women's son hostage?"

Silence.

Cold Hard silence.

They parted and he went through the back gate, they heard cop cars.

Through the flashing lights and the sirens, Phineas dropped to his knees.

That was his half brother Ferb.

He was alive.

But Ferb had forgotten it all.

He had forgotten his brother and family.

He had forgotten the amazing summers they had together.

He had forgotten him.

He had forgotten who he was.

Ferb had forgotten being Ferb.

However instead of give into the rage.

Phineas decided to come at him from a different angle.

He will make him remember.

Ferb needed his right now, even if he didn't know it.

And scene!


End file.
